


Libro

by MadamRed



Series: One Word Prompts (Tumblr) - Español [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Mentes Criminales
Genre: F/M, Lectura, Primer encuentro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: Esta historia es una traducción de «Book».





	

Cansada del ruido de la oficina, decidiste tomar la cartera e ir a almorzar a una cafetería cercana. Cuando llegaste, reconociste un par de rostros y viste las tarjetitas de identificación colgando de los abrigos de la gente, y te diste cuenta de que unas cuantas personas del edificio del FBI tuvieron la misma idea.

Le pediste un café y un sándwich para llevar a la barista y después te fuiste con el pedido en mano para encontrar algún banco vacío en la plaza de en frente. Lo que no consideraste fue que, por lo general, a esa hora, la plaza estaba llena de padres y niñeras _además_ de los chicos. Había solamente un banco con una persona sentada. Una vez que te aceraste al desconocido, viste que él también tenía una tarjeta de identificación del FBI colgando del bolso y que estaba tomando un vaso de café de la misma cafetería mientras leía en silencio.

Estabas considerando si tratar de esperar hasta que se liberara otro banco pero la realidad era que no tenías mucho tiempo si _querías_ almorzar. Así que sentaste allí, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El desconocido notó tu presencia pero nunca alejó los ojos del **libro** que tenía en frente. Tú sacaste el tuyo de la cartera y almorzaste mientras leías.

Después de quince minutos, él se puso de pie y juntó sus cosas. Tú decidiste hacer como que seguías concentrada en el libro. Sería incómodo si cruzaras miradas con él. Pasó lo mismo casi todos los días del mes. Uno de los dos encontraba al otro sentado allí y compartían, felices, esos pocos minutos de paz juntos durante la hora del almuerzo.

Con el tiempo, empezaste a prestarle más atención a los libros que traía él para leer... a veces leía libros de psicología, otras veces era un libro en un idioma que ni siquiera reconocías, a veces simplemente disfrutaba de una novela de misterio. Sabías que él hacía lo mismo igual; ya habías notado un par de veces cómo levantaba un poco la cabeza de la página del libro que tenía en el regazo y que estaba leyendo mientras tú dejabas la cartera en el piso, entre los pies. Era... un poco emocionante saber que este hombre se tomaba el tiempo para fijarse qué estabas leyendo. Gradualmente, se estaba enterando de cuáles eran tus intereses y viceversa.

Un día, a medida que te acercabas a tu lugar favorito, notaste que él no estaba allí y sentiste cómo se te hundía un poco el corazón, como cada vez que él no aparecía. Habías investigado un poco y averiguaste que trabajaba en la U.A.C. así que sabías que tenía que viajar bastante. A pesar de que entendías la situación, igual te decepcionaba no verlo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaste al banco gastado de madera, el corazón te dio un salto al ver lo que te esperaba. Te sentaste y levantaste el libro que tenía una nota con tu nombre y un listón rojo que la mantenía en su lugar. El libro era la nueva secuela de una de las primeras novelas que leíste sentada al lado de él. No fuiste capaz de ocultar la sonrisa que te invadió el rostro mientras abrías la nota y leías el mensaje que él te había escrito:

_«Querida (T/n):_

_Por favor, no pienses mal del regalo o de la nota. Le pedí a una compañera de trabajo que buscara tu nombre... Espero que no te moleste. Te pido disculpas por no estar ahí para darte el regalo en persona como había pensado hacer pero nos acaban de llamar por un caso en la costa oeste._

_Vi el libro en una tienda hace unos días y me acordé de ti leyendo otro libro del mismo autor así que pensé que te gustaría tenerlo._

_Me gustaría que nos veamos otro día para nuestra sesión de lectura diaria o quizá para cenar alguna noche, si quieres._

_Aquí tienes mi número por si quieres contactarme aunque tal vez no pueda responder en seguida._

_Espero verte pronto,_

_Spencer.»_

Cuando terminaste de leerla, no fuiste capaz de detener la risita que se te escapó. Un par de horas más tarde, le enviaste un mensaje durante tu descanso:

_«¿Ropa elegante? ¿O planeas llevarme a un lugar más informal?»_

Dos minutos después, recibiste una respuesta que decía que te vistieras como te sintieras más cómoda y sentiste cómo te saltaba de nuevo el corazón. Sí, estabas segura que aquel día habías elegido el mejor asiento de la ciudad.


End file.
